Harry Potter Eats A Bear - Gizoogle Style
by NRG99
Summary: this is Harry Potter Eats A Bear but translated with Gizoogle! Still only T.
1. Tha Polar Bear

Larry Potsmoker n' tha Polar Bear

One dizzle Larry Potsmoker came up in tha arctic wit a newspaper, smokin a apple n' playin wit tha Wii. I do not know how tha fuck tha heck he did it yo, but he did it yo. Dude sees a polar bear yo. Dude says: Yo muthafucka polar bear!

But it was not a real polar bear. It was Voldemort, muthafucka! So he kills Larry Potsmoker.

THE END

Teehee!


	2. Bust a cap up in 'em all!

Larry Potsmoker n' tha Polar Bear

Chapter 2: Bust a cap up in 'em all!

Another dizzle Larry Potsmoker went tha fuck into tha Antarctic yo. Dude carried wit his ass a gin n juice pistol, muthafucka! I do not know why he did it but he did dat shit. But he be straight a idiot. Not mah fault yo. Dude sees a penguin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude says: Yo muthafucka Mista Muthafuckin Dolphin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I be Harrie Potter n' yo ass be a seal!

Da penguin / dolphin / seal / polar bear / somethang like dat holla'd: No I be not yo' meal, muthafucka! So tha penguin / dolphin / seal / polar bear / somethang like dat capped Larry Potsmoker fo' realz. Afterwardz Voldemort capped penguin / dolphin / seal / polar bear / somethang like dat ta make dis rap interresting.

THE END

Teehee

MARIO TIME!

WTF!


	3. Gandalf Forever, muthafucka! Whoz he?

Larry Potsmoker n' Polar Bear

Chapter 3: Lord Voldemort (again)

One night Larry Potsmoker came ta tha desert yo. Dude took a spoon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I do not know why he did dat but he be straight a idiot. Not mah fault, muthafucka! Dude sees a snake wit a magic wand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Then tha snake commanded: Yo ass shall not pass, muthafucka! Da snake be thinkin he be straight Gandalf fo' some absurd reason. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. NO, muthafucka! Not true, muthafucka! Dude straight bein controlled by Lord Voldemort ... whoz ass is dressed like Mario fo' some absurd reason.

Da snake points a pistol ta Harryz Head yo, but Harry took a "A hard, black, realistic but not a real gun" n' pointed all up in tha head of tha snake.

BING, muthafucka! BANG, muthafucka! BOOM, muthafucka! BLAH, muthafucka! BAD BOY, muthafucka! BOWSER, muthafucka! WAIT WTF, muthafucka! Who Said That!

It was Lord Voldemort.

BANG!

Now he be straight dead as fuckin fried chicken.

Who capped him, biatch? Da ghetto may never know!

Spoiler!

It was Barry Trotter!

THE END

Teehee

Wait whoz ass tha heck is Barry Trotter?


	4. Da Curse of Bellatrix Lestrangle

Larry Potsmoker n' tha Polar Bear

Chapter 4: Da Curse of Bellatrix Lestrangle

One dizzle Harry came up in tha fuck into tha club HPFNFN. But therez no D-J. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So he left. But up in tha front door he saw Bellatrix Lestrangle

"Yo ass will die, muthafucka! "Biatch screams.

"I won't die. "Harry holla'd yo, but Bellatrix aint listening... instead shez tryin ta touch her eye wit her tongue, pickin her nose, whilst filmin dat shit. Disgusting.

Larry Potsmoker calls his wild lil' playa Darth Vader. Darth Vader stranglez Bellatrix Lestrangle.

Da End

Psyche!

To be continued...

Actually,

Not straight-up...


	5. Da demonic smurfs

Larry Potsmoker n' tha Polar Bear

Chapter 5: Da demonic smurfs

One dizzle up in a hood of mushroom, there was demonic smurfs n' they wanted ta bust a cap up in Larry Potsmoker cuz he holla'd dat "Yo Crazy-Ass Favorite Martian Noize" is gay.

And they capped his ass wit bazookas.

And they took his head n' it was burned as a sacrifice ta tha god of fire.


	6. I don't wanna die!

Larry Potsmoker n' tha Polar Bear

Chapter 6: I don't wanna die!

One dizzle Larry Potsmoker came up in a cold-ass lil cemetery readin a newspaper, listenin ta "Yo Crazy-Ass Favorite Martian Noize" smokin a pear n' bustin FanFiction. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude sees a zombie yo. Dude says: Yo muthafucka Mista Muthafuckin Zombie.

But it was not a real zombie. It was Voldemort. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So he spanked his ass wit a cold-ass lil chainsaw.


	7. Can I bust a cap up in yo slick ass?

Larry Potsmoker n' tha Polar Bear

Chapter 7: Can I bust a cap up in yo slick ass?

One dizzle Larry Potsmoker came up in a school. There was a shitload of kindergarteners wit big-ass ass machine guns.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Now he has seventeen cap holez up in his head.

Da End


	8. Ice Cream Clones!

Larry Potsmoker n' tha Polar Bear

Chapter 8: Da Return of Barry Trotter (And Clones?)

Larry Potsmoker once was watchin some wack bs on tha TV when Hevy came up n' blasted Harry up in tha head multiple times wit a funky-ass barrel gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Then Barry Trotter pulled up his thugged-out ass n' ate dat shit.


End file.
